The Dead Alien
The Dead Alien is the sixth episode of season 12 and the 242nd episode of Code Lyoko. Summery Previously on Code Lyoko....... James Finson and his crew coming back to Kadic after their appearance in End Of Take they were gonna make another Alien movie at the Factory which the heroes were shocked because they knew he did that same stunt before. Jeremy and the others were shocked and they had to figure out how to stop James and his crew from using the factory. Jeremy told Ulrich that he should call him off, but Ulrich told him that he already did that years ago stopping him. Meanwhile on Lyoko Xana activates a tower in the Forest Sector and soon he takes control of the alien that he possessed many years ago as the alien was moving and growling once again. ''Meanwhile on Lyoko Xana soon sended some Tarantula's at them and Odd made a comment saying that they haven't seen them for a while and they missed them a lot and soon they started to fight them and the Tarantula's started firing at them and everyone everywhere William was fighting them when suddenly he gets hit and gets sent back to the real world as he came out of the scanners all tired out and Jeremy asking was he ok with William commenting that they are tougher to handle then being in math class. ''Now part 2............ The battle continued on Lyoko as our heroes were battling the Tarantulas Aelita soon fired her energy fields at two of them and they were destroyed. Meanwhile back at the factory the alien were still attacking Jeremy as he was dodging its attacks and William soon broke free and started to help Jeremy again and soon he and Jeremy were under attacked by the Alien and it caught them both as they were screamed and worried. Meanwhile...... On Lyoko the others were busy fighting off the Tarantula's and soon they finished all of them off and soon they were reaching for the tower. As soon as they got to the tower they saw a Megatank and soon it started to fire at Odd and soon he was hit and got sent back to earth, he was only on there for 10 minutes not that long. Meanwhile William Jeremy and now Odd started to run from the alien as he was chasing them. Ulrich and Yumi were free along with Sissi and all three went to the factory to help out Jeremy and the others and soon they found them running from the alien and soon Ulrich asked who was with Aelita and Jeremy said no one was it was just her only and she needs someone to defeat the last monsters guarding the tower. Ulrich and Yumi both decided to go right away. Soon Ulrich and Yumi reached Lyoko and found Aelita who was fighting the monsters herself and soon both Ulrich and Yumi came in and they got rid of them. Aelita soon entered the tower and the alien was close to getting Jeremy William Odd and Sissi as they screamed for help, Aelita soon reached the top and soon she deactivated the tower as the alien was frozen along with Sissi and everything else. Soon a return to the past was launched and everything was normal again, Jeremy told everyone that in order to destroy the Xanadu Replika they have to enter the Code: Chimera into the main way Xanadu Replika tower and they need to move quickly like sometime tonight or tomorrow and they have to do it as soon as possible as the episode ends. Trivia * This marks the last appearance of James Finson.